Just The Girl Tokka Oneshots
by Miamaker
Summary: Since I love Tokka, here are a bunch of random oneshots I will update as I write. Tells what sould have happened with Suki, how Lin came into existence, and whatever the hell the mood calls for. Please enjy. I tend to make them depressing, because it somehow works...
1. Sorry

The Kyoshi Warrior looks at the ground, tears clouding her vision, threatening to spill over.

"So what? You don't love me anymore?"

He looks away and says to her, suddenly meeting her eyes, "I don't think I ever did, Suki."

A tear spills over as Suki clenches her fist and she whispers, "It's her isn't it? That Earthbender…why Sokka? Why do you love her more than me?"

Sokka smiles slightly at the thought of her, but it fades when he meets Suki's eyes. "Yeah, it's her. I'm sorry Suki, but it always has been."

Suki rubs her eyes, and glares up at the boy who just crushed her, "Why her?"

"Because she's Toph," Sokka replies simply, as he turns to walk away. Looking over his shoulder he continues, "She is cruel, she's sarcastic, she… she's right Suki… Right for me."

Then he leaves.

His words from earlier still ringing in her head as she kneels over on the dirt, finally letting herself cry.

_I think I love someone else. _

**Was it sad? **

**If it was, good. I wanted it to be sad. **

**I am feeling happy so I gave this to everyone. **

**If you're here because my Harry Potter story, I'm sorry, I have neglected you, but I promise nothing. No motivation for anything other than this random character (Not part of a story yet…working on it…) has come to me recently. **


	2. Promise

The Water Tribe boy smiles slightly at the girl in front of him. Toph.

So small, yet so strong.

Suddenly she looks up the tears visible in her eyes, she says, "They don't understand do they?"

He looks down, remembering what their conversation was about. He shakes his head and mutters a quiet, "No, I don't think they want to."

Toph looks down, her bangs covering her eyes. A ghost of a smile appears on her lips and she looks up, "They say we're to different," she pauses walking up to him and placing her small hand on his chest, "But really maybe we're not that different at all."

Sokka meets her pale green eyes, shocked at her wise words. I wraps his arms around her, hugging her, and she easily returns it.

"I'm gonna miss you Toph." he whispers in her hair, bringing a hand to rub his eyes.

Toph wraps her arms around him tighter, "I think they're scared, because they don't understand it. Humans are scared of what they don't understand."

"Don't cry Toph, I hate it when you cry."

His arms relax around her, and Sokka lets her go, then whispers, "Goodbye Toph. I will never forget you."

Toph turns her head, listening to him walk away, suddenly she calls out, "Sokka!"

Sokka turns, to see the blind Earthbender sprinting towards him. He makes not attempt to move, and she stops directly in front of him.

She turns her head up one last time and smiles brightly, "Can you promise me something Sokka?"

"Sure," he whispers, looking away.

"No matter what happens in your life, swear to me, you'll do this?" she asks.

"I promise."

"One day, I don't care married, not married, swear, you'll have a baby with me?" the blind girl asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sokka looks up shocked, but a grin breaks out on his face and he pulls he into a hug, "Yeah. I will… I love you Toph."

"I love you too, Sokka." she whispers.

* * *

**Yeah. Not sure why I was inspired to write this... Now we know where Lin came from! At least, I always thought this would be an acceptable reason as to how Sokka and Toph randomly got it on to produce Lin... Ahem... well on that note**

**TOKKA!**


	3. Forever

The small group of teenagers sit around the large flying bison, something that all but one could see.

The said blind girl sat in the furthest corner still in range with the fire, her back turned away from the scene before her, her feet resting on a pile of blankets making it impossible for her to see it; just as she intended.

The Water Tribe girl had tried fruitlessly to get the blind Earthbender to move her feet onto something else, of course the fiery blind girl had shot her down, and sent her straight into her boyfriend's arms-he was not complaining- with her snide comment.

She now was tuning out the world around her, her eyes staring at the sunset she would never see, purposely ignoring all sounds coming from the humans around her; especially from Sokka's corner.

It was unknown to the Water Tribe male how her was the main cause for Toph's deliberate actions at blinding herself from everyone.

He was simply sitting on a pile of warm blankets, leaning against Appa, his girlfriend of several months sprawled out on top of him.

Though he would never admit it, Sokka did not particularly enjoy his relationship with Suki, his main reason being that despite the girl's strong will, that was about as far as her personality extended.

There simply was no Suki when you removed her Kyoshi Warrior attire.

She didn't have the same snide comments he craved hearing every time he told a joke, she never criticized him, and not once had she _ever _called him by a nickname.

But that wasn't it was it?

Sokka wanted those things more than he cared to say.

He would even go as far to say he needed those things.

From all the girls he had come across only one had been so brutally honest, so unforgiving to his feelings, so utterly determined to make his life miserable…and yet… she was his life.

His life was sitting merely 4 feet away from him, but Sokka couldn't do a thing about it.

He would though.

He told himself for several months after the war ended her would tell her how he felt, then forget about what anyone thought of the age difference, and simply be with her.

Her presence was enough now.

He hadn't been able to do it though.

He had been so close too.

Then out of the blue, Suki showed up, Toph stopped even looking at him.

He couldn't find it in himself to simply push Suki away, rejecting her so easily for the girl he had pined over since the day he met her; five years ago.

This needed to stop.

Suddenly without any warning to the group, Sokka stood, pushing Suki off him in the process, letting her fall to the ground, and ignored her angry shouts of confusion as he stalked over to Toph.

He reached down and grabbed her arm, standing her up. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, before he whispered, "I'm so sorry Toph."

Toph looked at him, her pale green eyes scanning across his features as if trying to see him. Tears flood her eyes as she weakly tried to rip from his grasp. Finally she uttered out, "What are you talking about? What now?"

"Toph, I just realized something very important." Sokka stated, never once removing his eyes from hers.

Toph frowned and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm so very much in love with you." he replied simply.


End file.
